


Happy Together

by charleybradburies



Category: NCIS
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon Character of Color, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Community: ncis_drabble, Drabble, Episode: s04e23 Trojan Horse, F/F, Female Character In Command, Female Character of Color, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Gift Giving, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Presents, Rare Pairings, Season/Series 04, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash100 challenge #474: reunite<br/>ncis_drabble challenge #425: song titles<br/>(title from Happy Together by the Turtles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Together

Like any really good assistant, Cynthia greatly prefers when her boss is present rather than abroad - and not just because Gibbs is insufferable, but because she actually loves answering to Jenny. Jenny is by far the greatest boss she’s ever had, and the most attentive lover, and she gives the most amazing gifts. 

This time, the box on Cynthia’s desk is of exquisite perfume and a silk scarf - both of which she’s wearing when the Director’s chauffeur drops Jenny off at Cafe Deluxe, her very first stop on American soil that week.

The second is Cynthia’s own apartment a number of hours later; the third, her home, the following morning. 

Not even Gibbs knows she’s back until Jenny relieves him - and Cynthia - from the Directorial desk and duties on Monday; and as it turns out, he thinks Parisian accessories are very lovely, too, a remark he makes with that horrid smirk of his but leaves alone after Jenny’s equally telltale glare.


End file.
